Second Chance
by 10th Muse
Summary: After a mission abroad, Emily came to visit Hotch, they decided give their unusual relationship a second chance. One shot story.


Disclaimer- I do not own any Criminal Minds characters; they belong to the CBS network, sadly. So, please don't take any action against me...but enjoy this story.

.

 **Criminal Minds**

 **One Shot Story - Another Chance**

 **.**

.

She knew he was the one person she could rely, and at this moment, she needed him.

Well, not quite him, him but more a place to lay low for a few days before she headed home.

Her latest mission was rough, to say the least. But in the end, bad guy died, objective met, and her boss was happy.

Now, she needed some rest and recuperation, and most importantly, to see her friends and family.

The ones that mattered most...her two guys.

"Emily!"

Cracking an eye open...the good eye, that is, she smiled as she held her arms out for a much needed hug from this little body.

Although she had to make some amendments, he was no longer the little person she last saw him, and his hair was darker than his normal light blonde and he was about five inches taller.

Jack Hotchner has grown up before her eyes!

It had been over six months since she had been away.

"Jack!" She pushed him slightly away from her as she assessed him physically. "What has your dad been feeding you? Insta-growth?" She teased him.

He blushed slightly, "No...just been, uh..." He shrugged at the lost for words. It was then he saw the bruises on her face and his eyes widened. "Your eye! And cheek!" He tentatively reached up but changed his mind as he lowered them, afraid to hurt her. "Does it hurt?" He asked instead.

She shook her head. "Nah, it's just bumps and scrapes, it'll go away in a couple of days. No worries, pal."

He nodded, but his frown remained; typical Hotchner trait.

"Where's your dad?"

"I'm right here, Em."

Emily turned slightly and saw that Hotch had been standing by the kitchen door, watching their interaction the entire time, she nodded at him, "Oh, hey."

"I see you made it in all right...well, almost." He nodded at the bruises.

She shrugged, "It's just a few bumps, Hotch." She saw his concern but didn't make a comment as Jack was by her side, it wasn't the first time she had sported 'battle wounds' from work.

Without a word, he walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, grabbed an ice-pack.

"Here, might be a little late for that, but it'll help." He handed her the pack before he sat down across from her.

She nodded as she held it to the side of her bruised face. "Thanks."

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago."

"Hungry?" He asked her softly.

She grinned, "I looked in the 'fridge...it's empty except for a brown box. I think it's Jack's science experiment." She turned to him. "Did you forget about it?"

Jack laughed as he shook his head, "I think it's Mac and Cheese. And it's been there since last week." He shrugged.

Hotch sighed, "I could order take-out."

"Chinese?" She suggested with a grinned as she winked at Jack with her good eye; she missed their favorite take-outs.

Jack nodded enthusiastically, "I like Shrimp and noodles!"

"Chinese it is." Hotch shook his head but Emily caught his dimples, another Hotchner trait, this one a dead give-away; he was not mad at her anymore.

…...

Later that evening after Jack had gone to bed,

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Emily was staring at Hotch over her glass of wine.

"You first. Do you want to talk about it?" He was on his second glass of whiskey; thankfully it was Friday, he could relax and loosen up, and he needed a few drinks; they had just return from another horrible case from St. Louis.

"No." She shook her head. "It's classified."

Hotch nodded.

"What about you, do you want to talk about yours?"

He shrugged, "It's the usual...we got the bad. A few casualties. And some good came out of it." He tossed the remainder of the drink before he refilled his glass, and changed her wine to whiskey. "Drink with me, Em."

She nodded as she obliged, "That bad, huh?"

He stared at her bruises, "Not as bad as yours." He reached up and gently stroke her face.

"Hotch..." She reminded him. "Don't."

He sighed as he let his hand flopped uselessly on his lap. "You're right, Em."

She grinned, "You'd regret it after wards."

"Yeah, the last time you sported a bruiser like that, we ended up in your bed." He took another sip again. He looked at her and grinned. "I thought we agree not to talk about it."

She chuckled, "Oops. Habits."

He grinned, "Yes, oops." He tipped his glass slightly towards hers before they took another drink.

They were quiet for a moment before he spoke again, "Do you regret it?"

She looked at him, shook her head, "Regret it? In what way? That we did it or we didn't pursue further?"

He shrugged. "Both, I guess."

She took a sip, "I did not regret it, Hotch. Not that night, nor after. And I don't know," She shrugged. "It might not work at that time. But now? I think it might. What about you? Do you regret it?"

He shook his head, "No, not one bit." He stared at his glass as he swirled the amber liquid slowly before looking up at her. "I loved every moment of it, Emily."

She returned his stare, really look at him, "Do you mean it?"

He stared into her eyes, even the one that was barely opened, and nodded, "Yes, every second of it."

"Then why did we...?"

"Because..." He frowned, "Hmm, you know I don't remember." He placed his glass on the low table and reached out and took hers and placed it next to his before reaching for her hand, "Do you think if we try again, we could succeed?"

She was staring at their clasped hands; one large and one small, but they were one and together.

She looked up at him, "I don't know Hotch, my job..."

He shrugged, "We've managed it so far."

She smiled, "If you like this long...long distance arrangement. My coming and going."

He released his hand and gathered her to him, "Why don't we try it out?" He whispered in her ears, "After all, we have all the time in the world. What's the hurry?"

She leaned against him, "Yeah, I'm not really ready to settle down, and neither are you. Jack's cool with my coming and going."

He nodded in her hair, "He adores you, and you love him."

She nodded, "I do. You know I do."

"I hope you adore his dad as well." He whispered as he stroke bare skin around her waist.

Senses heightened, her breath quickened, "You...you're not playing fair..."

A brow arched, "Oh? But it's a fair question, INTERPOL Senior Officer Prentiss." His hand had unclasped the back of her bra clip and he stroked the entire expense of her smooth back.

"I can't concentrate... wait, I don't...you didn't ask a question."

"What's there to concent...think?" He laughed. "I think I'm having similar trouble."

She laughed with him, "I see that." She reached up and stroked his chest and up to his stubbled chin. "This conversation is getting too much."

He nodded, "We can continue in my room."

She smiled, "I was hoping you'd offer your room for the next couple of nights."

He stood up, "And where am I sleeping?"

She laughed again, "Why...on this couch, of course, just like other times."

He shook his head, "I hate this couch, Em."

"But I'm the guest."

With an impatient grunt, he picked her up, "We're sharing!"

She continued to laugh as he walked to the bedroom, her hands around his neck, "Sharing is good."

…...

The End

A/N...I know...it's out of nowhere!


End file.
